A-Liar
Ro Ro exposes his son Jalen's habit of lying to him. Lyrics ''Mace Hey Ro Ro & (Mace) A liar, ooh ra ra (ayy) I can't believe my son's a liar, ooh ra ra (ayy, ayy) Screwed me over like a screw driver, ooh ra ra We can't believe my son's a liar This boy ain't got no manners A liar, ooh ra ra 1: Ro Ro I asked him for a pic, said he would do it But asked for some V.C. Had to tell me it was virtual credit I said "son, I got you" Bought it, and he said "wait a minute" His balls were nice and blue Mace and Ace said he got méchant in him He had me feelin' like... ''Ro Ro & (Mace) Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh (ayy) I knew it when I birthed him (ayy), hoped to never unearth him Had me feelin' like, ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh And then I had to tell him, I want to blow Oh, ra ra ra ra ra (woo) ''Ro Ro & (Mace) A liar, ooh ra ra (ayy) I can't believe my son's a liar, ooh ra ra (ayy, ayy) Screwed me over like a screw driver, ooh ra ra We can't believe my son's a liar My son is a damn liar A liar, oh ra ra 2: Bitch Puddin' B.P., just woke angry, pissed at Jalen, mmm Fresh up out my bedroom with no manners, damn (fresh up out my bedroom) Jump slow on his pogo like a kid in 'gram Gay, I was quick to beat his ass like Alien (he broke, ayy) Try it on me If he fuckin' with me, gettin' a beatin', on me (on me!) He taller than me (so what) Get to cuttin', on me, get it bustin', on me (hot damn) His career is gonna end, on me (on me) Expose him like Batey Spent 250 bucks, bitch please And he gettin' exposed, baby Ro Ro & (Mace) A liar, ooh ra ra (ayy) I can't believe my son's a liar, ooh ra ra (ayy, ayy) Screwed me over like a screw driver, ooh ra ra We can't believe my son's a liar My son is a damn liar A liar, oh ra ra Jake & (Ro Ro) Ooh ra ra, oh, ra ra ra (oo-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh) Fuck him up, up, up like... Ooh ra ra, oh, ra ra ra (ouias, chienne) Fuck him up, up, up like... Ooh ra ra, oh, ra ra ra (ouias, ouias) Fuck him up, up, up like... Ooh ra ra, oh, ra ra ra (ouias, chienne) Fuck him up, up, up Hey, hey... Oo-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh (hey) Oo-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh (hey) Can't believe my son's a liar Ro Ro & Mace A liar, ooh ra ra (ayy) I can't believe my son's a liar, ooh ra ra (ayy, ayy) Screwed me over like a screw driver, ooh ra ra (ra, yeah) We can't believe my son's a liar My son is a damn liar A liar, oh ra ra [Outro:Jake, (Ro Ro) & Mace] '''Uh huh' Oh, ra ra ra (oh ra, yeah) Oh, ra ra ra Oh, ra ra ra (hoe, oh, no, fuck him up) Oh, ra ra ra A liar, ooh ra ra Trivia *Ro Ro received pictures of Jalen's dick and spent over $200 on PlayStation gift cards to suck his dick and on the day of the plan, Jalen ditched him and ignored his calls and texts and ignored him the next day. *Bitch Puddin' says to expose Jalen like Ro Ro did Sean (his last name being Batey-Johnson).